A Night Of Blood -- Meet The Vamps
by Dogma
Summary: "There, right in front of me was a beautiful red-head, holding a boy my age in an almost tender embrace. They would have looked like lovers, if there weren't two twin puncture holes dripping dark red blood on his neck and wrist." An alternate reality fic,
1. The Party

A Night Of Blood   
**Authors Notes: **Alright, this is my second fic that I've actually posted. It's not entirely done yet, but I'm working hard to finish it. This is probably the best Gundam Wing fic I've written yet. I know this isn't exactly the worlds most original idea, but I'm encorporating vampires and the Gundam boys together in one story. It's been done, but I really wanted a shot at it. This fic is from Duo's point of view. Sorry if you think he seems OOC, I tried my best. Most of my friends would say that I'm very un-Duo-like, so thats gonna be my excuse. ^_^ I hope you enjoy/**review!!** Here is the basic info about the story.  
  
**Rating:** Pg-13 (It may become R in the chapters to come)  
**Starring:** Duo Maxwell, along with the other Gundam Pilots  
**Pairings:** 2+1, 4+3  
**Other:** Yes, you heard right. This story contains _**shounen ai/male-male/homosexual relationships**_. Although these encounters are not the focus of the story, they happen. And if that frightens, appals or disturbs you, you need not read any further. This story also contains blood sucking, occasional (or more than occasional) fighting/violent scenes and mild cursing. You have been warned.  
**Disclaimer:** You've heard it before, so I won't bore you with the details again. Gundam Wing is not mine, and sadly enough, probably never will be, otherwise it would be re-released and be chock-full of shounen-ai scenes. That is all. ^_~   
  
  


A Night Of Blood

  
  
  
  
  
It was the perfect night for things that go bump. A crisp October wind kicked up it's heels, howling through the trees for a full moon to rise. The sun was beginning to creep below the horizon. Darkness was soon to follow. It was Halloween. Fleeting thoughts of witches, vampires and werewolves danced in my head. I didn't believe in any of that stuff, you understand. That was reserved for late-night horror buffs. Actually, I was thinking about a costume. I still hadn't confirmed which party I was going to yet.   
  
  
I had gone shopping, and arrived at my dorm room in the boarding school Heero had chosen for the five of us to temporarily reside in. Most of the costumes had been picked over when I arrived at the mall, but somehow the Great Shinigami had managed to find a grim reaper costume, complete with plastic scythe. I could feel the excitement in the air, almost literally. The chatter seemed like a contagious virus, which was slowly spreading across the school. The dormitory hall was buzzing with noisy students, filling the air with clamour. They were probably off to various parties in tribute of Halloween, in my opinion, the coolest holiday there was.   
  
  
I dropped my bags on the floor as I rooted through my pockets for the key. Heero always locked the door. I pushed open the door, and my eyes immediately adjusted to the dim, pale radiance of the laptop. It was the sole source of light in the rather bleak half of the room, which was Heero's. My side of the room, which was immediately evident to anyone who knows me, was plastered with posters of all the coolest rock bands, movies, and everything in between. There was almost a visible line where my side of the room started and his began, indicated by the large array of scattered objects on mine, and the lack of such on his. When we had first come to this school, I had been horrified at the uniformity of all of the rooms. I had gone to extreme measures to conceal the unsightly mental-asylum-grey paint. Heero, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind. Whether it was because of the fact he found mental asylums appealing, or the fact that anything remotely engaging would distract him from that damn laptop, God forbid, I didn't know.   
  
  
I tossed the bags on my unmade bed and slammed the door carelessly. The figure perched with impeccable posture in front of the laptop didn't flinch, nor break rhythm of the steady clatter of keys. The door somehow amazingly stifled most of the din in the hallways, and the room was beginning to become uncomfortably silent. Although I could predict his response quite easily by now, I attempted to make conversation with the human wall before me.   
  
  
"Hey Hee-chan!" I began, jovially.   
  
  
"Hn."   
  
  
He responded exactly as I had predicted. It was almost tempting to strike up a conversation with the nearest inanimate object, if he hadn't looked so damn cute just then. He was still clad in his school uniform. His tie was loosened slightly, and his jacket was laid out with care on the bed, although his posture remained stiff. He was relaxing. Sadly, that was as relaxed as the perfect soldier would let himself get. If I had any more sense, I would have given up on him long ago.   
  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" I persisted.   
  
  
"I'm working."   
  
  
Now I was impressed. Two whole words, three syllables, and both were actual words, like the kind you find in the dictionary, as opposed to 'hn'. What next, maybe he would even ask a question! I sat expectantly on his bed next to his carefully discarded jacket, a grin still plastered to my face. I guess it figured, in an ironic way, that the perfect soldier would make his bed with military precision. It was when the silence began to get oppressive, that I took another stab at conversation. I had just opened my mouth when he spoke.   
  
  
"Don't sit there." He muttered. I sighed dissapointedly, as I stood up. My mood darkened slightly. It figured, it really did. Why did I bother? Tscha. Is the Pope a Catholic?   
  
  
"So, you gonna go to any parties t'night?" I wondered.   
  
  
"No."   
  
  
"Why not?" I ventured. I was marching right onto dangerous territory.   
  
  
"Because I'm working." He said, his tone rising slightly. He was pissed, but what fun was a party without a date? Not that I'd ever tell him that. Oh, the many ways he could kill me, and would, too if he knew I liked him--that way. He could like girls. Heck, he could like Relena. He'd probably think I was gross if I ever let him know how I really felt. I wasn't gay. I didn't like all guys. Nope, just Heero. But Heero didn't like me, or hadn't given any signs, anyways. But wasn't that just like him, to hold up that expressionless facade like a shield? Maybe I had a small hope.   
  
  
"Come on, Hee-Chan. You really need some rest and relaxation time. For your own good?"   
  
  
"I'm quite fine." He said monotonously. As if. Maybe I was being stupid. I don't know. After all, I had used both 'tscha' and 'as if' within five minutes. All I knew is that I saw an opportunity and grabbed it. Literally. I moved up silently behind him, and simultaneously placed both hands, one on each of his shoulders. I hunched over slightly to get a look at the screen. What exactly did he have there that was so much more worthy of his full attention than me? He was hacking something, and as good as I was with computers, this was still all Greek to me. Heero's entire body jumped at my touch, and he stood straight up nearly knocking the wooden chair over..   
  
  
"Woah, see? Your way too tense." I said, adventurously maintaining my hold on his shoulders. I lost my grip though, when he turned around to face me, looking me in the eyes. I almost cringed, ready to receive the infamous Heero Yuy Ultimate Glare of Death and Devastation Promising Mortality By Pointed Object ©. But to my utter amazement, his normally hard, cobalt stare softened briefly, and the beautiful boy almost looked momentarily weary.   
  
  
"I think your right, Duo."   
  
  
What!? He said I'm right! He said 'Duo', and it wasn't 'cuz I did something obnoxious! He's looking at me and taking me seriously! My senses were on overload. I was gonna hyperventilate! Get me a bag! Finally, I realized that my mouth must have been gaping, because something even more remarkable (if that's possible) then happened. It was a sound I hadn't heard before, but I immediately stored it in my memory from now 'till forever, it was so satisfying. It was a low, pleasant chuckle and it was coming from Heero! I clamped my mouth shut, but I couldn't keep from grinning like an idiot. I had made him laugh?   
  
  
"Did you just say that I'm right? Can you repeat that? Can I, like, quote you on that?" I babbled shamelessly. A quick and effective warning glare silenced my nervous laughter. "So that means you'll come to a party?" I tried hopefully.   
  
  
"I suppose. But I refuse to dress up." He stated firmly, a small hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.   
  
  
"Aww, Hee-Chan! That's no fun!" I whined.   
  
  
"You've already gotten your way once for today." He replied.   
  
  
"Once is never enough," I laughed, winking at him. I spun around and made for the bathroom. "Well, y'know that girl Amara that's in my Chemistry class?" I demanded.   
  
  
"Hn."   
  
  
"I hear she's having a tremendous party, eight 'o click 'till one, and everybody's invited. Plus, she's super-rich, so she's got a really nice place and all. I think Quatre and Trowa are going. How 'bout that one?" I rattled on.   
  
  
"Alright," He agreed.   
  
  
"Sweet! Well, I gotta have a shower and stuff, and Heero? If you're not going to dress up, at least wear something black! You can borrow something of mine!" I shouted through the bathroom door. I didn't hear a reply, so I assumed he had heard me. I somehow managed to strip out of my clothes in the miniature bathroom, which was amazing because the area of the floor probably totalled little more than 3 square inches.   
  
  
I stepped into the shower and slowly un-braided my hair. My hair is my pride and joy. It reaches just past my waist, and I keep it braided at all times, except in the shower. I could feel it draping down my back as I reached up to turn on the shower. I stayed there for a while, just enjoying the feel of the warm bullets of water massaging my back. Then I realized that we might be a bit pressed for time, so I hurriedly rinsed out my hair and got out of the shower. I rubbed at the mirror for a minute to clear the condensation, brushed out my hair, and re-braided it with care.   
  
  
I wrapped a towel around myself, and opened the bathroom door. The air from the room felt cool against my damp skin, and I shivered slightly as I left the bathroom. I glanced over at Heero. He was back at that laptop again, but he had actually taken me up on that offer for black clothes. He looked great. He was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants, and a black silk shirt. It's amazing how some good, casual clothes can completely change a person's appearance. Maybe I could take him shopping sometime, my imagination brimming with possibilities. I quickly pulled on a pair of black pants and a T-Shirt, before putting on my costume overtop.   
  
  
I took a brief glance in the mirror and cackled. The scythe was definitely a great addition to the black hooded cloak. It was evil, and I loved it. I tiptoed up behind Heero. Angling the scythe so that I could hook it around his neck, I was stopped inches from my goal.   
  
  
"Don't even think about it," He said, turning off the computer, and turning around in one swift motion. I only grinned mischievously. This was gonna be one helluva night.   
  
  
"So, wanna stop by Quatre and Trowa's room before headin' over?" I enquired.   
  
  
"Sure." He said, shutting the door behind us.   
  
  
"Damnit, I forgot my key." I groaned. Heero gave me a withering stare, and quickly pulled out his from his pocket. He locked the door, and we were on our way.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * * * * 


	2. An Unpleasant Surprise

A Night Of Blood   
**Authors Notes: ** Second Chapter! Yay! I know, I know. The chapters are too short. Ah, shaddup, I'm doin' my best! Hehe! Well, I gotta go to bed, it's almost time for breakfast! ^_~ Enjoy!   
**Rating:** Pg-13 (It may become R in the chapters to come)  
**Starring:** Duo Maxwell, along with the other Gundam Pilots  
**Pairings:** 2+1, 4+3  
**Other:** Yes, you heard right. This story contains _**shounen ai/male-male/homosexual relationships**_. Although these encounters are not the focus of the story, they happen. And if that frightens, appals or disturbs you, you need not read any further. This story also contains blood sucking, occasional (or more than occasional) fighting/violent scenes and mild cursing. You have been warned.  
**Disclaimer:** You've heard it before, so I won't bore you with the details again. Gundam Wing is not mine, and sadly enough, probably never will be, otherwise it would be re-released and be chock-full of shounen-ai scenes. That is all. ^_~   
  
  


A Night Of Blood - Part 2

  
  
  
  
Suddenly I felt a pair of cold hands brush across the back of my neck. I jumped and whirled around to see Quatre, grinning in triumph, with Trowa by his side. "Happy Halloween, Duo!" He exclaimed breathlessly, running a hand through his tousled-looking blonde hair.   
  
  
"Hey, you too, Q-Man," I replied.   
  
  
He sounded really excited. I gave him a quick glance. He was dressed up as a hockey player, minus the helmet. That was odd in a way, because I half expected him to dress up as something cute. Ah well, stranger things have happened. Heck, Heero was going to a party! I wasn't sure what Trowa was supposed to be, but the long black cape was an admirably evil touch.   
  
  
"Happy Halloween, Tro," I grinned, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. He looked at me with a small smile on his face. Quatre can do wonders, I tell ya. Him and Trowa were openly together, and ever since, Trowa seemed to have lightened up a bit. Why couldn't Heero do that too? I'd have to get some tips from Quatre on how to reverse the human-statue syndrome, I chuckled inwardly.   
  
  
"Wait, where's Wufei?" I wondered. A look of discontent flashed momentarily across Quatre's face.   
  
  
"He refused to go. You know Wufei, 'party's are for the weak' and 'Injustice! I will not dress up! It's undignified!'" Quatre said, imitating Wufei. I sniggered.   
  
  
"Ya, that's out Wu-man. Fair enough. But he's coming with us next time, no matter what." I assured Quatre.   
  
  
"Well, if everyone's ready, lets go!" He exclaimed.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * * * * 

  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't that far to walk from the school, just a couple of blocks. The four of us made our way down the street. The sun was now low on the horizon, barely visible besides the dim yellow light. The streetlights were beginning to come on now. I scuffed my shoes on the sidewalk as I kicked at the dead leaves scattered across the path. It was actually a really nice night; there was only a slight chill to the air.   
  
  
Finally, we arrived at the elaborate gates of a particularly wealthy looking house. The sign bore the appropriate street number, so we began the long walk up the driveway.   
  
  
"Woah, what a front yard," I speculated absently as I looked around; and what a yard indeed. There were abundant, no doubt manicured flower arrangements and several very groomed looking bushes to be seen. The vast extent of the yard was amazing, and it was all contained by a large brick wall.   
  
  
Finally, we reached the front doors, where Quatre eagerly rang the doorbell. A petit, pale girl with short, raven black hair answered the door. She was dressed in a black feathery gown of some sort, and she looked pretty damn good.   
  
  
"Won't you come in?" She invited us with mock malevolence in her voice. Her full dark lips parted in a toothy smile.   
  
  
"Why thank you," Quatre spoke up, with characteristic good manners. I flashed her an appreciative smile that I hope Heero didn't see, as we stepped passed her into the party. The evidently luxurious living room was dressed up for the party with black and orange decorations here and there. The lights were dimmed quite low, and dark figures that were the guests were weaving in and out, dancing and having a good time. I could literally feel the thumping bass of the music through the floor. There was also a table laid out with refreshments and appetizers. Amara really hadn't skimped on the party budget. I grinned.   
  
  
"Care to dance?" Quatre asked Trowa, a smile spreading across his cherubic features. The taller boy only smiled, and took his hand as the moved further into the dark room. I looked around enviously for Heero, who was standing near the side of the room looking rather uncomfortable.   
  
  
"Heero, wanna dance with me?" I offered, flashing him my most charming smile. I'd leave it to him to decide whether or not to take it seriously.   
  
  
"I don't dance," he replied flatly.   
  
  
"What?" I cried, incredulously. "Why not?" He looked puzzled for a moment before he responded.   
  
  
"I guess because, I--I don't know how." An embarrassed look flashed across his face before it returned to that unreadable face that I knew all too well.   
  
  
"I can teach you." I replied cheerfully. "Besides, it's too dark for anyone to see you anyways!" He looked extremely hesitant, but he stood up from his position leaning on the wall. I offered my hand, and he took it, following me off deeper into the party. I could barely see and it was becoming increasingly harder for me to weave in and out of the obstacles surrounding me, which were guests.   
  
  
Suddenly, a rather large, burly guest slammed right into me. It was like a head on collision with a semi. I felt the wind being knocked out of me, and I lost my firm grip on Heero's hand as I fell to the ground. The rude guy who had knocked me over picked me up by the front of my shirt and pushed me up against the wall. My breath was coming irregularly now, as my diaphragm tried desperately to get back in sync with the rest of me. I looked around for Heero, but he was nowhere in sight. The black haired guy leaned in close, and spoke in a harsh voice inches from my face. I could see his eyes mere inches from mine. They were strange eyes, a brilliant blue, sort of like Heero's. They were hansom eyes, but they had a dead look to them.   
  
  
"My my, looks like I found me a pretty one," He chuckled, maintaining an impossibly secure grip on my throat. I couldn't move, and I couldn't talk. Or make any sound at all, for that matter. I squeezed my eyes shut and kicked randomly at the figure pinning me.   
  
  
"I don't think so, pretty boy. I think your gonna come outside with me, and keep quiet like a good boy." He said this quietly, but forcefully, and squeezed a powerful hand around my throat for emphasis as he steered me through the crowd to the back door. My eyes were searching desperately for Heero now. Where the hell was he?   
  
  
"Hee--" I began to speak but a thick cold hand clamped over my mouth, as I felt myself being shoved face first onto the ground out the door into the back porch of the house. The air outside was cooler, and the yard was dark. I began to cough feverishly now that the hand was no longer around my poor throat. Slowly, I stood up brushing off the knees of my pants. I turned to face my challenger. I was surprised now that I could get a better look at him, because he was hansom in an unusual way. He was extraordinarily pale, which was probably what made his eyes look so eerie.   
  
  
"What the hell do you want?" I snarled, assuming a fighting stance. He didn't seem very phased. I looked around. Why was there nobody here who could help me? Then I noticed them. All around the backyard in various positions were vampires. I mean, they had to be vampires, 'cuz they were drinking the blood of oblivious victims; guests from the party…   
  
  
  
  
  


* * * * *


	3. Blood Loss

A Night Of Blood   
**Authors Notes: ** Third Chapter! Also way to short, but what can ya do. I'm definetely gonna go back and revise all this stuff later. **IMPORTANT** I'm looking for an editor who likes this kind of fics to help me (duh) edit it, and contribute ideas and stuff. If interested, contact me at elemental_alpha@hotmail.com, and fill out the subject as FANFICTION.NET (yes, in capitals). Thank ya! Enjoy!   
**Rating:** Pg-13 (It may become R in the chapters to come)  
**Starring:** Duo Maxwell, along with the other Gundam Pilots  
**Pairings:** 2+1, 4+3  
**Other:** Yes, you heard right. This story contains _**shounen ai/male-male/homosexual relationships**_. Although these encounters are not the focus of the story, they happen. And if that frightens, appals or disturbs you, you need not read any further. This story also contains blood sucking, occasional (or more than occasional) fighting/violent scenes and mild cursing. You have been warned.  
**Disclaimer:** You've heard it before, so I won't bore you with the details again. Gundam Wing is not mine, and sadly enough, probably never will be, otherwise it would be re-released and be chock-full of shounen-ai scenes. That is all. ^_~   
  
  


A Night Of Blood - Part 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
"O-Oh my God!" I stuttered. There, right in front of me was a beautiful red-head, holding a boy my age in an almost tender embrace. They would have looked like lovers, if there weren't two twin punctured holes dripping dark red blood on his neck and wrist. The boy was pale, and he looked almost dead. I would have thought so, if I hadn't heard a small moan escape his parched lips.   
  
  
"Wh-Wha--Leave him alone!" I managed, running over to rip that beautiful feasting vampire off the poor oblivious boy. Then I felt the larger boy behind me grab me by the braid. Oops. Forgot about him.   
  
  
"Aaaaahhh!! You fucking bastard!" I yelped.   
  
  
That hurt. That really hurt. Nobody pulls my hair! I punched furiously at him with all my strength, but it didn't even seem to phase him. He grinned, in a way that would almost have been sexy, if he weren't trying to suck my blood. Were all vampires disturbingly beautiful? Then, wrapping a thick muscular arm around my waist, he pulled me to the ground. With one strong hand, he pushed my head back, bearing my neck. I was struggling the entire time, but to no avail. He leaned in towards me, and I felt his teeth graze my throat in an almost sexual way.   
  
  
"Get the hell of me!" I hollered at him, regaining my senses. But I was so tightly pinned that it felt like a load of bricks were on my chest. I couldn't move an inch. The vampire lowered his head again for another nip. This time, I managed to free a leg and knee him in the balls. I put all of my strength into it.   
  
  
"Gaarrrh!!" He cried out, but it didn't break his hold on me in the slightest. "You're an uncooperative little brat," He sneered. He gave me a brutal punch across the cheek and I felt my head slam and against the ground as it snapped back. It was throbbing now. I had to escape! "I would've like to do this without using my powers, but I think it's time to teach you a little lesson on submission." He growled. He lowered his face close to mine and for a moment I thought he was going to rip open my throat with the long teeth which had emerged, or punch me again.   
  
  
I was surprised when I felt a pair of cold lips press themselves to my mouth. It was a deep forceful kiss, and I couldn't break away because my head was pressed against the ground. I found myself looking into those strange, mystical eyes again. Somehow the clear blue eyes seemed to make sense. Slowly, as I stared into the cobalt pools, all of the protesting voices in my head began to clear. It was so evident now. All he wanted was a taste. Then he would let me go. I felt a stupid smile spreading across my face, and the vampire leaned in for another kiss. I submitted, not eagerly, but I let him take what he wanted. I could feel my limbs weakening, as I relaxed underneath him.   
  
  
"Yes…That's it, little one. Just do as I want and you'll be ok. This won't hurt you. I just need you; I need your blood."   
  
  
He was nipping slowly at my neck. It didn't hurt. He wasn't trying to hurt me, that's what he said; he just needed to feed. I felt those vicious teeth puncture something in my neck and I could feel a hot liquid trickling down my neck. It would be ok. Those beautiful eyes told me so.   
  
  
Suddenly the vampire's head snapped forward, and he cried out in pain. My trance was broken and I looked up to see Heero, fist poised, ready to strike again. The vampire arose and hauled me to my feet. I saw a quick flash of concern on Heero's face as he glanced at my evident neck wound. He threw himself at the vampire, punching and kicking his hardest. It was hurting the vamp all right, but not nearly enough. The other creature was so much stronger. It snarled as it swung an impossibly hard punch to Heero's stomach, sending him flying into the side of the house.   
  
  
I knew I heard a distinct snap, and I knew at least one of his ribs was broken, but he got up and pursued the vampire just the same. I was too dizzy to move. I wanted to help, but my limbs felt sluggish, and I fell to my knees. It was then that Heero noticed me again. He ran over to me, snaking one arm around my back, hauling me to my feet. He led me as fast as he could back into the house. The vampire did not pursue us. He only stood there laughing.   
  
  
"Not so easily. I will have you, Duo. We will meet again." He chuckled, his face twisted into a sneer as we fled back inside the heated party.   
  
  
Inside, the room was spinning strangely, and the flashing lights and pounding music wasn't helping. Somewhere in the back of the room I heard a scream, and I could hear a girl sobbing somewhere nearby. But I couldn't see a thing to help anyone, it was all spinning to fast. This party had gone bad, fast. Among the many party guests, many of them must have been vampires. As we walked through, trying to part the crowd, a flash of light illuminated a faint looking girl leaning obliviously on the shoulder of a taller male vamp. I made a small noise in my throat, and Heero must have heard because he hurried up his pace. They were all vampires! Where were Quatre and Trowa?   
  
  
Finally we came across them, in the corner of the room. There were three of them moving in on Quatre and Trowa. Heero lowered me to the ground, as he picked up a wooden chair and smashed in brutally against the head of the first vamp. The pieces of the chair shattered against it's head, scattering across the floor. Heero looked momentarily confused, before he picked up a remnant of a chair leg, ramming it swiftly into the chest of the female vamp. She look surprised for a moment, before she turned to ashes, scattering across the floor. Trowa quickly took up Heero's example and grabbed a piece of the chair. The other vampires look shocked for a moment before they went back into action. The blond vamp swung his fist at Trowa, who ducked, and tried to stake the vampire in the heart. The vampire was fast though, faster than Trowa and it caught his wrist inches from it's chest, ripping the stake from his hand.   
  
  
"Quatre! Help get Duo out!" Heero cried, a note of panic in his voice. "They're too strong!"   
  
  
I heard a sickening crack as the vamp twisted Trowa's arm at an angle that was definitely unnatural.   
  
  
"Shit."   
  
  
He uttered an understated curse, but kept struggling bravely. Heero moved in behind the blond vamp and drove the stake in with excellent precision. It maintained it's grip on Trowa's arm right 'till the end, when it dusted, the Trowa toppled to the ground. He was no doubt in severe pain because of his broken arm, but not once did I hear him complain. He pushed himself to his feet and followed Heero to the front door.   
  
  
I felt Quatre hoist me to the ground, and he led me through the crowd. My feet felt like lead, and it was becoming increasingly hard to walk. I hated being so useless. Heero swung open the door, and we made our way down the long driveway as fast as we could. I could see some shadows in the distance on the lawn that were no doubt vampires, but they stayed away from us, which was damn lucky. I didn't care why, at the time.   
  
  
Finally when we reached the end of the drive, Heero hotwired a truck as fast as was possible. Although he was undoubtedly quicker than average at such a task, it felt like forever, especially when I brought a pale shaking hand to my neck and was surprised to see it coated with my own blood. I remember Quatre hauling me in; I was leaning against his shoulder. He was telling me that it would be okay. And then I passed out.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * * * *


	4. Revival

A Night Of Blood   
**Authors Notes: ** Chapter FOUR! It's about, oh, 1/4 done now. They still have to, like, reincounter the vamps, y'know. Cuz if they didnt then it would be all wussy and boring. ^_^ **IMPORTANT** I'm looking for an editor who likes this kind of fics to help me (duh) edit it, and contribute ideas and stuff. If interested, contact me at elemental_alpha@hotmail.com, and fill out the subject as FANFICTION.NET (yes, in capitals). Thank ya! Enjoy!   
**Rating:** Pg-13 (It may become R in the chapters to come)  
**Starring:** Duo Maxwell, along with the other Gundam Pilots  
**Pairings:** 2+1, 4+3  
**Other:** Yes, you heard right. This story contains _**shounen ai/male-male/homosexual relationships**_. Although these encounters are not the focus of the story, they happen. And if that frightens, appals or disturbs you, you need not read any further. This story also contains blood sucking, occasional (or more than occasional) fighting/violent scenes and mild cursing. You have been warned.  
**Disclaimer:** You've heard it before, so I won't bore you with the details again. Gundam Wing is not mine, and sadly enough, probably never will be, otherwise it would be re-released and be chock-full of shounen-ai scenes. That is all. ^_~   
  
  


A Night Of Blood - Part 4

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I awoke to have sunlight streaming into my eyes from a large window overlooking a parking lot below. The walls were plain white, and when I first cracked my eyelids open, everything seemed too bright. I lifted my hand to shield my eyes, and pain rang through my entire body when I moved my neck. I looked up to see the bright blue eyes of my cheerful blonde friend. Besides a few minor cuts and bruises, it seemed he had come out relatively unscathed after the incident.   
  
  
"Hey Q-Man," I coughed, trying to get the croakiness out of my throat.   
  
  
"Are you alright, Duo?" he asked tentatively.   
  
  
"I'm super. What about you?" I chuckled hoarsely.   
  
  
"I'm glad to see you survived the blood transfusion." He joked. "You lost a lot, you know. From that neck wound." He said solemnly, his smile flickering.   
  
  
"Ah, so it wasn't a dream," I sighed, reaching my hand up to touch my neck. I felt the bandage wrapped around it instead.   
  
  
"Or rather, a nightmare," He replied.   
  
  
Just then the door to my hospital room opened and in stepped Heero and Trowa. Heero had a bandage around his waist, which was probably for the broken ribs, along with a small cut across his forehead, but he was otherwise unharmed. Trowa had a cast around his broken arm, but surprisingly he wasn't very but or bruised. I eyed them for a moment before speaking.   
  
  
"Duo…" Heero said, eyeing my wound.   
  
  
"It could have been worse. It could have been a helluva lot worse, Heero." I pointed out. "They were waaay stronger than us and they totally outnumbered us."   
  
  
"I'm glad you're ok," He said hesitantly.   
  
  
"Aww! Thanks Hee-Chan!" That was so sweet of him, and it must of taken a bit of nerve. From most people, that compliment would have rolled right over my shoulders but it was special with Heero. It was a very un-Heero-like thing to say, and I wanted to show my appreciation.   
  
  
I leapt out of bed, after some difficulty with the rail, and ran strait into Heero's arms. I hugged him gently, being careful of his injured ribs. Heero looked puzzled first, then a bit embarrassed, but slowly he returned the hug. I smiled, my face buried in his chest. Hey wait a minute, why did I have to get the crap kicked outta me before he showed any sort of concern? Oh well. I ignored the persistent voice in my head and just enjoyed Heero while I had him.   
  
  
Finally I let him go, and I could see Quatre smiling out of the corner of my eye. Often Quatre and I had talked about our guy troubles and I guess he was glad for me just then. Just then, a rather plump looking nurse bustled in with a cart. When she saw me up and about, her eyes almost bugged out of her head.   
  
  
"Little boy! Get in bed, you're not well! You won't get better if you're frolicking about!" She protested in a nasal voice, with a slight German accent. I groaned, but when I saw Heero glare at me, I reluctantly climbed back into bed. This was going to be hell, I could just tell.   
  
  
"Now, I have brought you some food. Eat up, little boy, if you want to be healthy and able to go home." She set a tray down on my lap, and bustled away, whistling a tuneless song. I examined the meal and grumbled.   
  
  
"Aw man! I hate hospital food!" I inspected the grotesque gruel before me. The only thing that looked remotely appetizing was the Jell-O. I picked up my plastic spoon and prodded at it for a while, before Heero made me eat it, insisting that I needed to eat if I wanted to recover and get home.   
  
  
"Yeah, like eating Jell-O is going to make me feel all better," I complained, but I ate it anyways. The other pilots came in and visited me several times during that day. Wufei read to me in Chinese and walked me through a meditation, Quatre made me some tea, Heero sat by my side and bought me a book from the lobby, and Trowa even came in once, just to talk.   
  
  
I read the book from Heero for a while that night before drifting into a restless sleep, filled with vivid scenes from the party last night. I awoke several times, shaking uncontrollably. Heero was there once for me, and sat there awkwardly trying to calm me down. He even let me sit in his lap for a while, while he read from the book he bought me. That was the most thoughtful thing I can ever remember him doing for me.   
  
  
But I awoke again after he had left. I was cold, I realised, because I had kicked off all of the blankets. The room was dark. The dim yellow light from the lights in the parking lot below was the only luminosity in the room. I glanced at my watch. It was 2:20am. Suddenly, I could swear I saw the face of the vamp boy from the party pressing his ghastly white face against my window, his eyes wide and mocking. I utter a low curse, but I didn't scream. And as fast as he had come he was gone, and I was left trembling and cold, trying to go to sleep, his image haunting my dreams.   
  
  


* * * * * 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!! PLEEEEEASE! REVIEW!! PLEEEEEASE! REVIEW!! PLEEEEEASE! REVIEW!! PLEEEEEASE!   
Author: Ok, so I've resorted to begging. It's sad, I know. But I really need to know what you think! Because If you all think it SUCKS, then I shouldn't continue posting, should I? But on the other hand, Maaaaaaaaaybe someone has somthing nice to say? Maybe?  
  
Duo: Yep. This is pretty sad.  
Heero: I'll put her out of her misery.   
Author: Nonono! Thats okey, Hee-Chan! Miserys good! Heehehe...>_<


	5. Meet Shinigami

A Night Of Blood   
**Authors Notes: ** Fifth chapter! I think this one is longer too. Finnally Duo gets to kick some butt! I put quite a long fighting scene here, but don't worry, not even **close** to being graphic. I'm really starting to get into this story now, especially after seeing all of the kind reviews I got! Thank you so much!! I'm tryin' ta build the suspense, but the next chapter will be up soon, I pwomise. ^_^  
PS. I'm still in need of a beta-reader/editor. You know the drill.   
  
**Rating:** Pg-13 (It may become R in the chapters to come)  
**Starring:** Duo Maxwell, along with the other Gundam Pilots  
**Pairings:** 2+1, 4+3  
**Other:** Yes, you heard right. This story contains _**shounen ai/male-male/homosexual relationships**_. Although these encounters are not the focus of the story, they happen. And if that frightens, appals or disturbs you, you need not read any further. This story also contains blood sucking, occasional (or more than occasional) fighting/violent scenes and mild cursing. You have been warned.  
  
**Disclaimer:** You've heard it before, so I won't bore you with the details again. Gundam Wing is not mine, and sadly enough, probably never will be, otherwise it would be re-released and be chock-full of shounen-ai scenes & yaoi. That is all. ^_~   
  
  


A Night Of Blood - Part 5

  
  
  
  
  
"Vampires…" I said, shaking my head incredulously. "There are _vampires_ wandering loose killing people, feasting on helpless victims, mauling innocent bystanders, and I'm here struggling with my chemistry!"   
  
  
It was Saturday. Two days since I had gotten out of the hospital. We were in our dorm room, Heero was reading through a textbook and I was sitting, overwhelmed, in the middle of an enormous pile of homework. Boy, it sure did pile up while I was sick. Heero was kind enough to get it for me, I think. Although I was starting to believe that it would be kinder if he hadn't.   
  
  
"So what are we gonna do about them?" I inquired, anxiously. Nobody offends Shinigami and gets away with it.   
  
  
"I don't know." Heero replied quite honestly. That scared me. Heero didn't know what to do? He could blow up mobile suits by the dozen, infiltrate OZ headquarters, heck, this guy could set his own bone after breaking it. But when it came to the paranormal, he was supernaturally-impaired.   
  
  
"Well, evidently _ some_ of the stuff from the movies is true. I mean, you can stake 'em, right?" I asked.   
  
  
"That's true, Duo. But it's too time-consuming. Especially when they gather in such numbers." He replied.   
  
  
"Yeah…It would take forever too kill off that entire room of them. Plus, they aren't exactly submissive when it comes to exterminating them. Why am I thinking mosquitoes?"   
  
  
"We'll just have to research them. I doubt the school library stocks educational books on vampires, so we'll have to use the Internet." I laughed. "You use every damn excuse you get to get on that computer, doncha?" Heero only smirked.   
  
  
"Do you want to destroy them or not?"   
  
  
"Point taken. I'll use the school's computers in the library then." I inform him. Heero nodded. I gathered up some stuff in my backpack: my disk man, some CD's and a textbook to use as a cover story in case anybody asked what I was doing.   
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
I pulled up a chair and logged onto the school's computer. The library was mostly empty, and the chair dragging along the ground shattered the silence. I shrugged an apology to the only guy who looked up, who was reading a thick book. I began to methodically search every good Internet search engine that I knew of for information. Lots turned up, but a good deal of it was all fictional stuff, like books about vampires, and movies. Apparently, not many people knew about them, or nobody cared to share their knowledge with the world. Each option was equally infuriating. I tapped my fingers on the desk as I listened to my music and received another harsh look from book-boy, but I was immune to those looks so I shrugged it off. Especially since it wasn't near as powerful as Heero's.   
  
  
I had been searching for just over two hours now, and I was getting majorly bored. Everything I found was fictional. Finally, after a great deal of frustration, I came across an interesting little site. It was a homepage for a magick store, and the nifty thing was that it was a convenient distance from the school. Exploring the page, I found various charms, amulets, incense, candles and other witchy supplies, although nothing seemed to be for killing vamps. I book marked the site and jotted the address on my hand.   
  
  
I stood up and pushed in my chair, when I felt an icy rush of air across my neck. Whirling around, I saw that book-boy had managed to move all the way across the room without my notice, and he was staring with great interest at the site on my computer screen. Quickly, I logged off before he had a chance to see any more.   
  
  
"What was that, Maxwell? You a witch?" He said dully. I could've expected someone who read books 24/7 to have a dreary sounding voice, but his was…lifeless…   
  
  
"Shit," I muttered softly. If he had heard, he didn't give any sign. He just continued to stare at me. I was beginning to feel awkward.   
  
  
"Well, uh, you know how it is. I gotta get back to my dorm to study," I forced a practiced smile onto my face, but he didn't seem phased. "Uh…yeah." I began to walk towards the door, but he just stood there, blocking my path. He evidently didn't intend to move. I look up. I was about to tell the little bastard to get outta my way; then I noticed his face.   
  
  
The meek looking nerd had a predatory look on his face as he eyed my neck. He would have almost been humorous if I hadn't known better. Much joy, what a treat. Geez, vampires aren't even inconspicuous anymore! I thought. I had no weapons. He may not have looked strong, but I wasn't fooled. There was vampire strength within those skinny arms. I began to walk around him, and he pushed me up against the wall.   
  
  
"What the Hell?" I protested.   
  
  
"You didn't answer me, Maxwell. What exactly were you looking for on the Internet? Information on vampires?" Bingo. I'd been caught. What could I do?   
  
  
"Yeah," I grinned, assuming a clueless guise. "I'm such a big horror movie fan!" I prattled innocently. It didn't look like he was buying it. Shit. "So you think about vampires a lot then?" He inquired, that voracious look still plastered on his pale face.   
  
  
"Uh…Y'know, when you touch me like that, it gives me the 'no feeling',"* I said, half-joking. I was hoping to distract him from his apparent mission: to rip open my neck.   
  
  
"Is that so, Maxwell." He laughed. It wasn't a question. Suddenly his grip tightened on my neck and he literally threw me backwards onto the table. I collided with it nearly head on, and the pile of books and papers, which had been resting there, scattered to the ground. I groaned. How many times a week was I expected to get the shit beat outta me by vampires?   
  
  
"Alright fang-boy, lets rumble," I said, with more confidence than I felt.   
  
  
The vampire strode over, taking his time. He must have severely underestimated me. I jumped to my feet and assumed a fighting stance. He jabbed at my stomach with his fist and he only narrowly missed as I dodged to the side. I needed a stake badly, but I wasn't sure how I was gonna break off a leg of a chair without him noticing. On the other hand, I didn't want to wreck the library.   
  
  
The vampire threw a powerful punch towards my face, but I caught his fist just in time. I held onto his wrist as tightly as I could, and twisted it. I laughed at the look of surprise twisted on his face.   
  
  
"Mistake," I growled. "Huge, fatal, I hope your insurance is all paid up." I grunted as I gave the wrist a final yang as was rewarded with a nauseating snap. Pulling his injured wrist free, the vampire seemed a bit unsure of himself now. He looked behind himself, at the quiet red-head sitting at the table in the back of the room. She was laughing softly. Slowly she arose from the table, and strode towards me.   
  
  
"You've always been weak, Ken," She sneered. "Can't even catch yourself a decent meal these days." Her laugh was husky and seductive. She turned her gaze to me.   
  
  
"You've come at a bad time, Duo Maxwell," She said, slowly. I raised an eyebrow.   
  
  
"I know, I know. You would've baked a cake." I chuckled. Why could I never keep my mouth shut, I thought as the re-head launched herself at me. She was definitely stronger than nerd-boy. I delivered a swift kick to her jaw, but it only postponed her attack by a second. Without warning, she slammed a hard uppercut to my gut.   
  
  
"Oh fuck," I cried out, clasping my ribs. The breath was knocked right outta me. She was way strong. I stopped short, bending over slightly. I used the moment to snap the leg off the nearest chair. Now we were even: I had a weapon. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who had taken advantage of the situation. Fang-boy had me in a headlock from behind. Somehow I managed to twist my arm around and the vamp impaled himself on my stake and exploded into blood-scented ashes which settled on the floor.   
  
  
"See you in Hell!" I crowed happily. I had staked my first vamp and it had felt good. Vampires: 0, Shinigami: 1. The female vamp was behind me now, but I could almost sense her undead presence. It was like a prickling sensation across my back. My hands were tingling as I clasped the stake tightly and turned around to face her. It felt like my entire body, every individual cell was charged with a strange, almost tangible electricity, and I was psyched to stake her.   
  
  
"Want some?" I taunted. She looked angry, as she ran towards me again. She managed to tackle me to the floor.   
  
  
"Arrg!" I shouted. I felt the hard impact of the floor, only to have her come toppling down on top of me. Crap, she had me pinned. I struggled furiously, but she had one cold hand clamped on each arm, holding them to the floor as she perched on top of my stomach. She leaned in close, and I could feel her cold breath on my neck. Shit, not again, I thought as her head bobbed down.   
  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as I could, but they were startled open by a hiss as she leapt off of me, clutching a cross-shaped blistery burn in the centre of her pale throat. Her eyes were wild, as she stared in fear at the offending object.   
  
  
I almost laughed just then. My silver cross of course! It had just saved life. I dangled it in front of her mockingly as she stepped back. One more horror movie cliché come true. I could feel that strange electricity tingling through me again, and I could almost see it crackling around me. I didn't know what it was, or what it meant, but the vamps eyes widened in fear as I approached.   
  
  
"Sh-Shinigami!" She whispered.   
  
  
That's what got me. How did she know? Unfortunately, I didn't have time to care. I used her surprise and fear to my advantage and efficiently plunged the stake into her heart. She exploded into a swirling cloud of ashes that fluttered to the floor, and I brushed my hands off. I could feel that electric feeling leaving me then, like it soaked back into thin air, or wherever it had come from. That was when I began to feel the strains of exhaustion. I took a deep breath. Reaching in my pocket, I produced a twenty, which I hoped would cover the damages to the chair, and slapped it onto the empty counter before leaving. Luckily there were no witnesses around, so I fled the scene of the crime quickly, eager to tell Heero about the store I had found...   
  
  
  
  
  
**~Dogma~:** Well? Not that bad, eh?  
**Duo**: No kidding! I kicked ass!  
**Heero**: Yeah, and I got to sit at my laptop for the entire time!  
**~Dogma~**: Good. So everyone's happy.  
**Quatre & Trowa**: No! What about us!?  
**~Dogma~**: Ooopsie..... Guess I'll need alot of Quatre+Trowa in the next one to make up for the lacking. o_O  
**Quatre**: You better believe it.  
**Wufei**: What about ME!?  
**~Dogma~**: Yeah...you too.  
**Wufei**: I have a name, onna.  
**~Dogma~**: Yeah. You too, Wufie.  
**Wufei**: Wu-FEI!  
**~Dogma~**: Ya. That.  
**Wufei**: Say it right, onna.  
**~Dogma~**: *goes chibi* Wu........FIE!!!   
**Wufei**: Injustice!!!  
  
  
  
PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW!!! PWEEEEASSSE? I'M STILL CHIBI-FIED, REMEMBER? YOU CAN'T RESIST ME!! ^_~   
  


* * * * *


	6. A Visit From the Devil Herself

A Night Of Blood   
**Authors Notes: ** Sixth chapter! Ok, mild Duo torture in this one. Nothing too mean, but I still feel bad for him. Just wait though...it gets WORSE!! Muahahahahaha!! More coming soon!   
**Rating:** Pg-13 (It may become R in the chapters to come)  
**Starring:** Duo Maxwell, along with the other Gundam Pilots  
**Pairings:** 2+1, 4+3  
**Other:** Yes, you heard right. This story contains _**shounen ai/male-male/homosexual relationships**_. Although these encounters are not the focus of the story, they happen. And if that frightens, appals or disturbs you, you need not read any further. This story also contains blood sucking, occasional (or more than occasional) fighting/violent scenes and mild cursing. You have been warned.  
**Disclaimer:** You've heard it before, so I won't bore you with the details again. Gundam Wing is not mine, and sadly enough, probably never will be, otherwise it would be re-released and be chock-full of shounen-ai scenes & yaoi. That is all. ^_~   
  
  


A Night Of Blood - Part 6

  
  
  
  
  
I had a noticeable bounce in my step as I made my way back to the dorm. I had taken out two vampires by my self and come out nearly uninjured! I hoped Heero would be proud of me too, and not gimme that 'why didn't you politely ask the vampires if you could go ask me first' or 'that was stupid and dangerous. You could've got yourself killed' crap. As if that meant anything coming from Mr. Self-Destructo.   
  
  
I swung open the door with an idiotic grin on my face and dropped my bag in horror. I felt my smile vanish, and for a moment I had a fleeting urge to run and hide. This was horrendous, this was Hell! This was far worse than any vampire I had ever seen. There, on my bed, sat Relena! She was trying to talk to Heero, who was sitting on his bed across from her. Although he looked bored, I was still appalled that he tolerated her very presence.   
  
  
"Relena," I spat, hoping to cover up my disgust and failing miserably. "What are you doing here?" I decided promptly that I didn't care if I sounded rude. This bitch was quite possibly the only thing standing between Heero, and me besides my fear of asking him out.   
  
  
"Why Duo, how are you?" She said, with mock concern.   
  
  
"Actually, I was quite well." I said, emphasising the past tense. Either she didn't get the hint, which wouldn't surprise me, or she pretended not to hear.   
  
  
"That's good," she said, with phoney sweetness in her voice. Heero looked indifferent. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "Well, I've been here a while now," she smirked at me without Heero noticing. "I suppose I wouldn't want to over-stay my welcome." She added cheerily.   
  
  
"Too late," I muttered. She pretended not to notice. She was good at that.   
  
  
"See you tomorrow, Heero!" She sang. "Oh, Duo? There's something I'd like to talk to you about. Come with me?" She asked. Geez, how fake could she be? Heero looked vaguely curious, but he didn't ask.   
  
  
"Alright, Relena." I said willingly, expending a large amount of tolerance in those two words. We both stepped outside in the hallway, and she shut the door gently. Things were gonna be a wee bit different now that we were out of Heero's sight, I thought miserably.   
  
  
"Why are you here," I asked, sharply.   
  
  
"My my, right to the point today, aren't we." She scoffed, indignantly.   
  
  
"Well _I_ am, I have yet to see you be," I sneered.   
  
  
"Fair enough. You know what I want." She stated firmly.   
  
  
"Yeah, I know. And so does most of the world, I would imagine, since you keep screaming his name out of windows and off cliffs." I chuckled. She looked mildly offended, but she continued.   
  
  
"I know you want him too, Duo. It's actually quite obvious, to everyone except Heero himself."   
  
  
"Yeah, and you must know the feeling." I added. There was no way I was gonna take this witch seriously. She looked discontented with my response.   
  
  
"Well, right to the point. I came here to get Heero once and for all. And in order to do that, you need to stay away from him." She informed me.   
  
  
"In Hell," I replied.   
  
  
"Which is exactly where _you're_ headed if you pursue _those_ sorts of relationships," She derided, narrowing her eyes. Ok, that was low.   
  
  
"Oh yeah, Relena's tips on how to be a good Christian. Now where did I leave my notepad?"   
  
  
"Funny, Maxwell. Very funny. But what I want to know is why you even bother with him?"   
  
  
"What are you talking about?" I snarled.   
  
  
"Oh don't tell me you haven't noticed. He's scared of you." She laughed, gleefully.   
  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
  
"Oh, don't be so dense, Maxwell. He cringes at your very touch." Ok, that hurt. Suddenly a mental picture of him leaping out of his chair when I put my hands on his shoulders. But that wasn't nearly all. I remembered the time when I tried to hug him, just as a friend, and he had punched me in the nose. Her words stung me, but I tried to shrug it off with a joke.   
  
  
"Yeah? And he cringes at your very voice," I spat, angrily. Hey, the truth hurt.   
  
  
"And that's another thing. You're always talking so much. You think that doesn't bother him? Heero needs someone reserved and polite, and that's not you. So I highly advise you stay out of my way, Duo. Giving in to false hopes will only make it worse, you'll see." Ok, major ouch. And it was true too. He was always telling me to be quiet.   
  
  
"Whatever," I said, hoping I sounded unruffled, because I wasn't. I turned around, and closed the door in her sneering face.   
  
  
"Have a good night, Duo!" I heard her cry, cheerfully. Luckily her shrill voice was almost totally muffled by the door, so I chose to ignore her. I walked over and flopped unenthusiastically onto my bed. My mood was definitely dampened, and I had almost entirely forgot about my run in with the vamps.   
  
  
I lay there for a good while, just staring at the ceiling, and then I decided to try to study. That was extremely unlike me, I know. But I didn't want to get Heero asking questions because I couldn't talk to the guy who was the problem. What if Relena had a point? Did Heero like me better when I was quiet? Was I too unrefined? Questions were flooding my thoughts, and I couldn't read. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath, staring at that beautiful boy across the room and not talk.   
  
  
I had to get out, I thought. I felt like a caged bird. I needed to fly, I needed to sing. But I severely did not want to piss Heero off, especially not with Relena moving in on him. Without thinking, since I was pretty much desperate here, I bolted out the door, accidentally slamming it in my hurry. If I hadn't been in such as rush, I would've seen the concerned look Heero bore upon his face.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Once I was out on the sidewalk in front of the school campus, I began to jog. I really needed to wear myself out so I wouldn't bother Heero when I got back. That was the problem. I always had too much damn energy. No wonder Heero didn't like me, I probably annoyed the crap outta him. I ran harder at that thought, pushing myself until finally I had to stop because I was just too exhausted. I bent over, my breath coming in quick gasps. I was totally spent. Looking around, I realized I was quite far away from the school. Stupid me. I'd forgotten I'd need energy to get back. Slowly, feet dragging, I turned and headed back in the other direction.   
  
  
Suddenly, I felt a harsh pain rip through my head, as something struck me from behind. I almost keeled over, as I raised my head to see my opponent. Damnit, what perfect timing, I thought sarcastically. It was a vampire. There was only one, that I could see, which was good. But I had wasted all of my energy already, and I had forgotten to bring a weapon.   
  
  
I cried out as I felt another blow connect with my stomach, and another to my nose. It was too much. It was too fast. I felt myself falling to the ground while I watched the world spin around helplessly. I landed with a thud on the cement, and I could see the world growing dim and hear the blood pounding in my ears. One final blow to the head, and my vision was cut off completely as I sank into blissful unconsciousness.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
AAAAHHHH!!! Sorry! No Quatre, Trowa or Wufei yet! Damnit. Don't worry. Soon, my friends, soon. I do have a plan for this, I swear. ^_~ Poor, poor Duo. I was cruel to him. I'll make up for it, you'll see. Really. Please review, I repeat. PLLEEEEEAAAAAASE REVIEW! I need motivational feedback! Or I ...can't....go......on........... >_< Hehe. Pwease? 

* * * * *


	7. The Demons Inside Me

A Night Of Blood   
**Authors Notes: **Ok. This story has kind of lost my interest, seeing as it's at the height of the plot... *mutters* I dunno. But it obviously hasn't lost YOUR interest, judging by the reviews. This is taking so long, cuz I am so lazy. So I'm not going to promise that it'll be fast, but I'll definetely finish it. I realised I messed up the chapters. Stupid me. I had you left wondering what Duo's encounter with Relena was about. Well it has been added. See for yourself. Haha....HAHAHAA!!!! *coughs* Sorry.   
**Rating:** Pg-13 (It may become R in the chapters to come)  
**Starring:** Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, along with the other Gundam Pilots  
**Pairings:** 2+1, 4+3  
**Other:** Yes, you heard right. This story contains _**shounen ai/male-male/homosexual relationships**_. Although these encounters are not the focus of the story, they happen. And if that frightens, appals or disturbs you, you need not read any further. This story also contains blood sucking, occasional (or more than occasional) fighting/violent scenes and mild cursing (That's MY definition of mild, by the way.). You have been warned.  
**Disclaimer:** You've heard it before, so I won't bore you with the details again. Gundam Wing is not mine, and sadly enough, probably never will be, otherwise it would be re-released and be chock-full of shounen-ai scenes & yaoi. That is all. ^_~   
  
  


A Night Of Blood - Part 7

  
  
  
  
  
  
I came to not long after, because I could see the vampire's form illuminated by the streetlight. It was still standing over me, arms crossed and an eternal sneer plastered to its pasty face. When did it get so dark out so fast? I lifted my head slowly and instantly had my regrets as a fresh wave of pain ripped through it. I stared dazedly up at the starry sky for a moment before remembering my situation. The vamp had moved without my notice.   
  
  
I felt it's rough grip on my braid as it forced my head up. We were face to face, and I'm talkin in an exceedingly literal sense. I could see the minuscule flecks of hazel marring the disturbingly creepy yellow in its slitted eyes. I could smell it's foul raspy breath in my face. But worst of all was the stench of rotting human flesh. It was sickening, and I swear I could have retched when I felt the clammy on my shoulder. Its claws were slowly puncturing my skin, whether intentionally or not. I swallowed my words.   
  
  
"Shinigami…" It rasped. "The God of Death. Is that right, Duo?"   
  
  
I blinked my eyes a couple times. How did all of the undead and their little underground culture know my name? It was unnerving. I was unsure if that was their tactic, but whatever the Hell it was, it scared me. It shook me roughly, demanding I acknowledge it.   
  
  
"I am not going to kill you…" It seemed to consider slowly. "No…that pleasure will not be mine. But I can assure you…. Shinigami" it hissed, "that your life belongs us, and we will take it."   
  
  
It left me to consider this, as it dropped my head to hit the concrete for the third time that week. When I looked up, it had fled. Wow, that was weird. How many run-ins with death is a guy supposed to take every week? What did it mean? But most importantly, why didn't it kill me? I mean, sure, I was thankful and all. But something about the vampire's restrained homicidal tendencies worried me… I dragged myself to my feet and began trudging the long way back to the student house. It gave me plenty of time to consider the unnatural behaviour of the vamps and Relena's obnoxious little drop-in. What a day, I thought miserably.   
  
  
The streets were quiet; there were no cars or people. All there was was the chilly October wind rattling the brittle bare branches of the bushes at the side of the sidewalk. That…and the haunting words of Relena echoing in my head. If someone had told me ahead of time that something Relena had said would bother me more than the vampire informing me of a conspiracy to kill me, I likely would have laughed. But it was true. I ignored the dull ache in the back of my head, and pressed on.   
  
  
After a great deal of pondering, I decided to test Relena's theory; sort of like an experiment. Who new? Maybe she was right. It made horrifying sense. Heero must like me more when I'm reserved, so that's how it would have to be. No more bugging him, teasing him, and blabbering on to him while he was working. No wonder he hadn't made a move for me, I was so annoying! Well tonight, Heero would see that new me.   
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
  
When I arrived, I was pleasantly surprised. At the sound of the door swinging open, Heero had arisen from the chair in front of the laptop and rushed to my side. I saw a look of unease settle on his face. It wouldn't have been incredibly evident to most people who don't constantly study Heero's mannerisms, but I consider myself somewhat of a Heero-ologist.   
  
  
"Duo… Why did you leave? Is there a problem?" His voice was still monotonous as usual, so I savoured the meaning in the words themselves instead.   
  
  
"Uh…Not much." I sighed. "Although, if I recall correctly, I was just attacked on two separate occasions by vamps who new my name somehow. And both said something about Shinigami. But of course, I could be mistaken. After all, I did hit my head several times." I began sarcastically. I saved my spite, however, recalling the _new,_ quieter me, and proceeded to quietly give Heero the details, as I fidgeted with my hands. I told him everything, except for the incident with Relena…   
  
  
I explained it all reasonably and didn't add in any jokes or sarcastic comments after that. I stuck to the facts. If Heero was a no-nonsense person, I guess I'd have to change if I ever wanted to get with him. I looked up at him seriously. That was harder than I thought.   
  
  
"That's not good…" He muttered. "Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" He asked, frowning. Oh God, it was tempting. But maybe Relena was right. I pressed my lips into a thin line and closed my eyes, before answering.   
  
  
"No, Heero. I'm good." I forced a hesitant smile, and rose from the corner of the bed where I had been perched. I strode towards the bathroom, grabbing my boxers and t-shirt out from under my pillow. I closed the door carefully, and undressed. I leaned towards the mirror to examine my shoulder, where the vampire's claws had penetrated my skin. I ran my finger over the abrasions. It didn't look serious. Slowly, I stepped into my boxers and pulled the t-shirt over my head. I took one last reluctant look in the mirror.   
  
  
It wasn't me. Without my usual grin…it just didn't look like me anymore. I felt horrified for a second when I realised how dreary I appeared when I didn't have a smirk plastered on my face. For a moment I heard Relena's haunting words in my head again, and I stood up abruptly and tugged open the door resolutely. If that's the way Heero likes me, that's how it's gonna have to be.   
  
  
I stepped out of the bathroom, and skipped my usual routine of pestering Heero, who was seated at his laptop once again. Instead, I crawled strait into bed. I wasn't tired, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. I curled up in a ball and tugged the covers up to my chin. I was a bit worn out from all of the running and fighting that day, but I couldn't seem to get to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, an alarming collage of images flooded the darkness behind my eyelids. Relena's arrogant grin, the vampire at the hospital window, the shadow looming over me, digging it's claws into me…and Heero's exquisite face. They all seemed to hover, mocking me.   
  
~You're always talking so much. You think that doesn't bother him?~  
  
~Your life belongs us, and we will take it…~   
  
  
But there was one more voice, a voice I loved. But the words it spoke stabbed my heart like a dagger.  
  
~Not now, Duo.~,  
  
~Shut up, would you, Duo?~,   
  
~Can't you ever be quiet? I'm working!~  
  
  
  
  
My eyes flew open, and I rubbed at them furiously, trying to clear the images from my mind. I listened to the rhythmic clatter of keys raptly, letting them replace the voices that had flooded my head. Heero was still working away, and the pale glow was cast across his profile. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to touch him. I wanted him to pay attention to me!   
  
  
Finally I could take it no longer. I arose from the bed, straightened my shirt, and tiptoed towards the door. I didn't want to disturb Heero. I slipped out of the room, and closed the door with little more than a faint click. I shuffled down the hallway feeling a bit uncomfortable in my pyjamas, but if I had grabbed a pair of pants, Heero would ask questions; questions I wasn't ready to answer.   
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
  
The halls were mostly silent, except for a distant buzzing of someone's radio, muffled chatter from a couple rooms, and the sound of my sock-clad feet padding on the tile. My eyes scanned the numbers on each dorm room rapidly. 266, 266, I chanted silently. Damn, must be the next floor. I made my way up the stairwell at the end of the hall. It was very dim, save for the neon glow of the fire-exit sign below, which hummed slightly. My thoughts were on other matters, when I felt myself collide with another form and nearly fell down the stairs.   
  
  
My hand flashed out, and I managed to grip the rail. Once I had regained balance, I looked up to see the offender. It was a taller, disturbingly handsome boy, with dark hair and a pale complexion. He grinned, bearing a set of perfect white teeth. Perfect, except for the two extra pointy ones. I felt a flutter of panic in my stomach.   
  
  
"Sweet dreams, Duo," He chuckled softly, and brushed past me, down the stairs.   
  
  
I was baffled. Was that a threat, or was he just teasing me? I knew for sure that he was a vampire, but once again, I was left unharmed. I tried to keep up a show of nonchalance as I reached the second floor. I moved quietly along the hallway and finally stopped in front of room 266. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.   
  
  


* * * * *

  
  


END OF CHAPTER 7

  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, I know. No Quatre, Trowa or Wufei in this chapter. But next chapter, I promise there will be.  
I PROMISE!!! Don't worry.   
Plus, **who's door do you think that is, ne? ^_~**  
  
PLEEEEEAAAASE review review!!** I need support! I am a lowly gravelling weakling that _THRIVES_ off your praise and encouragement! And suggestions, too! I like suggestions! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (even if you think it sux....) ^_~**


End file.
